Pokémon Black & White: The Adventure of a Lifetime
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: Adam has always loved Pokémon since he was a kid, but what happens when he is thrown into a completely different world with familiar characters and no way of returning home? Read and find out!
1. Prolouge: Taken

**Yeah, I'm going to try and get Ch 18 of OotB uploaded, it's just with school, work and the new house and all, it's a bit difficult to find the time to update. And sometimes, I just lose the motivation to think of new ideas for the ch after time. But here's an idea I came up with after reading a Pokémon one shot done by my good friend I'm My Own OC. Pokémon has always been one of my long lasting and undying hobbies, next to Star Wars and Ben 10. So bear with me, and let's get started. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Pokemon except for the concept of my OC and his Pokemon. All ownership goes to the legendary and fantastic creator of Pokémon himself, Satoshi Tajiri, whom is one of my idols, and whom like me, also had Asbergers growing up, which is maybe why I get into it so much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Taken

Adam, a boy around the age of 18, sat comfortably in the black leather covered chair in his bedroom, his old vintage Cobalt blue DS shining brightly in his room around 10 o'clock at night. Two games are inserted in the video game system that is by product standards, very old. He had gotten in at the age of 12 when his family and he were visiting relatives on his mom's side in Mississippi. The story of how he got it itself was a very interesting on. Before purchasing it, he owned a flame red Game Boy Advanced SP which he got for Christmas around 2 years before... well, it reached its end. His Game Boy sat on the floor of a room in his aunt and uncle's house still on with a charger plugged into its back. On the bed above it was one of the many suitcases his family brought with them on vacation filled with essentials for the trip. For whatever reason, (**I forget because it's been so long, I don't even remember why.**) Adam rolled the black velvet case off the bed in search of something. (**Now that I think back at it, maybe it was a toy I was looking for or something.**) But unfortunately, the case fell to the floor, dead onto the system lying there unprotected by its crash to the ground. When he rolled it over, he was horrified to find its fragile screen cracked and broken beyond repair. His one method of entertainment was instantly shattered before him, cut down after only 2 years of being owned. He was distraught, upset and depressed, but then, an idea came to him. He knew that the next generation of Pokémon games, titled Diamond and Pearl, would be coming out on the DS system, which could ALSO play old Game Boy Advance titles as well. So, in a cleverly devised plan that exceeded his years, and a $150 loan from his parents, he purchased at a local Wal-Mart his first Nintendo DS system. It was a simple product compared to the later versions released, but he treated it with great care and love, careful not to have the same fate as his poor SP fall before it. And 6 years later, when Pokémon Black and White came out, it was still intact and usable as it was when the day it was purchased. But the system itself was no where even near as valuable as the games it sheltered over the years. Adam's all time favorite was his Pokémon Ruby version, his pride and joy whom he had owned the longest and unwiped out of ANY of the games he had previously played, close to 10 years. The two Pokémon inside it that he cherished the most were his Sceptile and Salamence, the two best Pokémon he raised in his time playing the games. Right now, he was playing his White Version, which was cool, considering it had a badass title mascot like Zekrom, the first ever Electric/Dragon combination. But no game could ever could compare to his old and grand Ruby Version. If ever were the world of Pokémon real, he would travel it with his two best guys. Sceptile, his Docile but strong Grass type starter whom he had an undying friendship with, at least with his Trainer inside the game in terms of Friendship levels, and Salamence, the reliable Dragon/Flying type that served as his mount for flying around the map of the game. He had raised him from a little Bagon he found in Meteor Falls, and since then had become a Pokémon who's strength would give even Sceptile a run for his money. He would imagine that those two, after being with each other for so long, would have a brotherly love for each other after battling along side one another against Team Magma, its leader Maxie, and the Hoenn Elite Four with the Champion Steven Stone serving as its leader. Right now on his White Version, he had just finished the main gameplay section, just recently beating the sinister Ghetsis, who manipulated his "son" N, King of Team Plasma, into making the Trainers of Unova release their Pokémon so that they could form a world of their own. N was **very **unaware that the **real **reason for doing this was so that Ghetsis would be the **only **person owning Pokémon and be able to rule the world with no resistance.

"_Heh, I __**thought **__there was a catch to Team Plasma's motives._" Adam thought to himself. "_The reason N was fed sounded at least half noble, why would any evil team do that?_"

Still, he couldn't help but feel bad for the poor young boy, being manipulated from birth only to be discarded when no longer needed. He wished that there was some way he could have been helped, but he was just of course a video game character. Adam also pondered if he would ever had been friends with characters like N or Ash Ketchum if they were real. Suddenly, just as Looker enters the home of Adam's mother and him, the DS system abruptly shuts down instantly with no explanation.

"Wah! What the hell!" Adam shouts out loud in a bit of anger. "I **KNOW **I charged this damn thing last night before going to bed!"

But then before he can say or do anything else, a sound resembling a crackle of lightning draws his attention up towards the ceiling of his room. Sure enough, small bolts of blue lightning-like electricity begin to dance in a circle around him.

"What the hell..." He utters in pure fear by what was going on.

Just then, his DS system begins to shake uncontrollably in his hands. The Ruby version inserted then snaps out from its cartridge and hovers in front of the scared young man. And then, just when Adam's thought things couldn't get any weirder, a bright and encasing blue beam of energy shoots out from the ceiling, covering his entire chair in a dazzling and blinding display of light before disappearing, with Adam gone from sight completely.

**End of Prologue. So, how bout it for a start? I just loved detailing part of my history of my years playing Pokémon, it's like I'm chronicalling a timeline of my life of some sort. Hope that doesn't sound too narcissistic. Anyways, next Ch will show where I end up and who I meet. Be sure to review and subscribe, or not, your call. Peace out!**

**_JAC_**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost in one world

**Man, did this take a while. I sure hope this Ch does it for ya. There are some slight changes to the actual anime story, but isn't that what ALL Fanfictions are?**

**DISCLAIMER: Until I get my dream-job of working as a key Art Director at Game Freak, I CANNOT honestly say I own anything of Pokémon beyond my OC and his Pokémon**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Lost in one world; Found in another

A jeep carrying Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Trainer of 17 years old along with his faithful partner Pikachu, speeds along a dirt covered path in the far-off and amazing region called Unova. At the driver's seat was renowned Pokemon Researcher Professor Aurea Juniper, the well-known Regional Professor of the area who's job it was to hand out Starter Pokemon to new beginning trainers of Unova. With her beside Ash in the passenger's seats was a colleague and old friend of hers, Professor Samuel Oak, whom payed her a visit all the way from the Kanto Region along with Ash's mother Delia. Just a few moments before meeting the three and Pikachu. Ash and his partner were, once again, attacked by Jesse, James and Meowth of the notorious criminal organization Team Rocket, who's goal consisted of using Pokémon as means of world domination. The three were sent on a covert mission to Unova under orders of Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket, in order to establish a force of influence over the unsupsecting region. The three Rockets first attempt to do what they always failed to do since the moment they met Ash: capture his Pikachu. And it almost became a reality had not a mysterious bolt of blue lightning appeared out of nowhere and helped free the electric mouse Pokémon from the cage it was held in. Professor Juniper had theorized that the bolt that not only freed Pikachu, but had also disabled his use of any electrical attacks, was the work of the Legendary Dragon Pokemon Zekrom, a well respected deity within the culture of Unova. The jeep carrying the four humans and Pokémon stops in front of Juniper Pokemon Labs as they all exit the vehicle.

"Don't worry, Ash." The female Pokémon Researcher said to the young Trainer. "We'll have Pikachu examined at once for any side-effects caused by the bolt that hit him. If it **was **from Zekrom, I'm sure that it meant no harm to either you or your partner."

"Well, let's hope so. I don't know what I'd do if anything would happen to my buddy here that I couldn't fix." He says with Pikachu confortably resting on his shoulder.

"Pika Pi." He responds agreeing.

Just then, a crackle of what sounds like lightning is heard up above them, raisng their heads toward the clear blue sky. Even with the weather outside as crystal clear and bright as it can be, small bolts of blue-lightning, similar to the one that had struck Pikachu, begin to dance around in a circle in just one particular spot, until a bright blinding flash envelopes the area for a few short seconds. Once it clear, the shape of a person is seen falling out from the sky quickly towards the ground.

"Woah! That person's gonna crash to the ground!" Ash yells out.

"Not on my watch." Professor Juniper says unclicking a Poké Ball from her belt. "Braviary! Catch that falling person!"

She tosses the small sphere shaped object high into the sky as white flash materializes into a large Eagle Pokémon with read and maroon colored feathers, sharp yellow claws and a red and blue crest atop its face.

"Bravi!" The Bird Pokémon cries out as it races towards the plummeting human being.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" The young man screams out in terror while falling in mid-air. "I'm too young to die! I'm only 18 and I haven't even had se-"

His sentence is cut short as he feels something clutch onto his shirt with a firm and tight grip, and also conveniently feels that he had stopped falling. He turns up to see what had saved him, and receives a major shock to see the Eagle Pokemon Braviary holding him up.

"Ok, I'm dreaming." He says to himself not believing what he now saw. "There's not other explanation to why a Braviary just caught me falling out from the sky."

The young boy fails to notice Braviary looking at him very strangely and confused by what he said.

The large Bird Pokémon manages to soar just above the ground before carefully and gently dropping the boy down to the grassy terrain below.

"Good work, Braviary." Professor Juniper congratulates to her Pokémon whom smiles in happiness in response.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks the person whom seemingly just fell from the sky after the strange and mysterious light show no less than a few seconds ago.

The figure stands up straight to gaze at his rescuers, whom is now identified as a boy close to Ash's age, maybe a year apart, with dark brown hair and gleaming hazel blue eyes bearing a look of shock, surprise and confusion. His attire consisted of a red and black sweat-jacket, yellow and blue gloves black pants ending with yellow cufflinks, red and black shoes and a black headband with a red symbol shaped like a Poké Ball etched on top of it. Now that Ash thought about it, his attire seemed to resemble that of what trainers in Hoenn wore, having traveled with May and her younger brother Max for a good year or so in Hoenn.

"Ash? Professor Juniper?" The boy says almost like he couldn't believe he was actually seeing them in front of him. He then grasps his head with a confused look in his eyes. "This... can't be happening... this has got to be a dream." He even begins to pinch himself to check and be sure, only to have the stinging pain in his arm prove otherwise.

"A dream?" Ash asks the strangely behaving boy. "Are.. you alright?"

"He may be suffering from severe altitude sickness." The female Professor guesses. "I mean he did just fall close to 60 feet in the air."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ash says realizing something strange about what this mysterious boy just said. "How do you know Professor Juniper and I? Where did you come from? Who **are **you?"

Coming to the realization that this was indeed real life, the boy takes a deep breath to calm his racked nerves. "My name is Adam, as for how I knew about the Professor and you, let's just say... I'm kind of a big fan of yours."

"Wait, you mean you've seen my battles on TV?"

What Adam had **actually **meant was that he came from an alternate universe where he and the entire Pokémon world were nothing more than a video game/anime franchise for the entertainment of kids 10 and up, but what Ash had guessed made him sound less crazy.

"Yeah, I actually **have **seen a couple of battles of yours, Ash. And you're pretty good."

"Oh, did you see my participation at the Sinnoh Leauge a couple of months ago? I think **that **might have been where I was at the top of my career as a trainer."

"Oh yeah, I saw that, and I also saw how you managed to give a well deserved beating to that assy trainer named Paul."

"Hey, he's not an ass... ok maybe he is, but I think our last battle really shock something inside of him. Like maybe he learned that friendship and bonding with your Pokémon can bring out the best in them."

"Maybe, I **still **find it hard to believe that you lost to Tobias' Darkrai and Latios. I mean, you literally spent time with two of those Pokémon personally, shouldn't that have given you an advantage?"

"Well, it's not like those were the exact... hang on, how do **you **know I've seen those two Pokémon?"

It then occurs to him that Adam may have accidentally said more than he **should have**.

"Uh... well..."

"More importantly, how exactly did you get here?" Professor Oak says speaking up. "We saw what appeared to be sparks of blue-lightning and then a flash in the sky and suddenly, you just fell out of the sky."

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure myself. One minute. I'm playing a video game in my room, the next, some strange beam of light appears over me and zaps me here."

"Wait, Ash, didn't you claim to see a bolt of blue lightning come from almost out of nowhere and rescue Pikachu from Team Rocket?" Juniper asks him.

"Yeah... you don't think that maybe... Zekrom had something to do with Adam appearing here?"

"What other leads do we have?" Her attention then turns back towards the other teenaged boy. "Now, judging by your attire, I'd say you're a Trainer who hails from Hoenn, correct?"

"Well I wouldn't call myself a Trainer. The only Pokemon **I've **ever captured are on video games."

"Then what's in those two Poké Balls?" Ashs asks pointing towards Adam's belt.

He looks down and sure enough, two Poké Balls are seen clipped on the side of his belt; one regular red and white one and one Great Ball. "I... honestly did not know those were there."

He then unclips them and holds them in each of his palms while gazing at them for a few short moments.

"_These __**can't **__be..."_

There were only two Pokémon he knew for sure that stuck together in a Poké Ball and a Great Ball. Deciding to find out, Adam tosses the to spheres high into the air, releasing two beams of light which form to create two most familiar faces. One resembling a green, bipedal gecko with yellow colored eyes, a redish pink under-belly and its most iconic feature, its large double lobed forest green tail. The second was a blue colored reptile with a yellow triangle shaped stripe coming up its belly, two holes on each side of its head where ears would normally be and a grey grooved armor like padding on top of its head that looked like it could crack open a diamond.

"Treecko!"

"Bagon!"

"A Treecko and a Bagon." Juniper comments in admiration of the two regionally rare Pokémon. "I've never actually seen these two kinds of Pokémon up close before."

It's this one comment from the Professor that confuses the two Hoenn based reptiles, causing them to quickly turn their heads toward each other and gaze into each others eyes for about 2 seconds before speaking.

"T..Treecko Tree?"

"Ba Bagon?"

Treecko then turns his head to spot his doubled ended tail, hoping to find something much bigger, Bagon meanwhile begins jumping up and down in the air like a mad man, expecting to somehow float or something.

Afterwords, the two base form Pokémon turn to each other... and then scream. They scream loud enough for even an Exploud to yell "Shut the hell up, you a**holes!"

Everyone covers their ears as tight as possible at risk of serious damage to their eardrums at the volume the two reptiles shriek at.

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH THOSE TWO?**" Ash yells to Professor Oak.

"**WHAT?**"

"**I SAID WHAT'S WRONG WITH THOSE TWO?**"

"**NO, I DON'T HAVE ANY BLUE SWADE SHOES! THOSE THINGS WENT OUT OF STYLE YEARS AGO!**"

"**WHAT?**"

"**WHAT?**"

"**WHAT?**"

It was at this point that Adam had just about all he could take for today.

"Alright EVERYONE! **SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

The two Pokémon then stop screaming and running around like lunatics to face him.

"Alright... this is bulls**t. I can't follow what's going on anymore, and I'm guessing none of you can either. So, I'm just going to ask you guys straight up and not care who's listening. Sceptile, Salamence, is that really you?"

"Tree!" "Bag!" They both say while nodding their heads.

"Yep, I thought so, now come here so I can hug you guys!"

The two small Pokémon then run straight into their Trainer's arms as he holds onto to them fiercely, hardly believing that he was now hugging the two Pokémon he only **dreamed **of actually seeing in real life.

"Oh, it's you! None of this makes any goddamn sense, but it's really you!"

"Ok, back it up!" Ash says finally getting frustrated by all the nonsense crazy things happening since he arrived in Unova. "Mom, I'm **really **sorry for what you're about to hear, but WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? First, some blue lightning bolt comes and takes away Pikachu's electric attacks, then YOU just fall right out of the sky **claiming **you don't have Pokémon, and now it turns out you DO have two, and they're completely out of their goddamn minds!"

"Ok, look Ash, you want the truth? Here it is: These two Pokemon were once **fully evolved **the last time I saw them. Treecko here was a Sceptile that I raised since I got it as my Starter and could even give your Pikachu a run for his money, and Bagon here was a huge and **flightworthy **Salamence that could make even your Charizard look like he just hatched! How they just mysterious pregressed back to their base forms, I have no clue. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around how I got here!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me. You expect me to believe that these two Pokémon were once fully evolved at one point? You're making that up."

"No he's not, Ash."

This one remark from Professor Oak earns a headturn from his young pupil Trainer.

"What?"

"He's **not **lying. I can tell by the way he acted and how he cared for those two that his surprise was genuine. And plus, this boy just fell out of the sky right after that flash of blue lightning occured. What reason do we have to **not **believe him?"

"Well, I guess you **do **have a point there, Professor. I'm sorry, Adam. It's just all of this seems so..."

Weird? Don't sweat it. I'm kind of freaked out myself."

"So, if these two Pokémon really **did **revert back to their original forms," Aurea says outloud. "Then we need to have these two examined and studied at once!"

"I'm afraid she's right, son." Professor Oak says to Adam. "This kind of breakthrough in Pokémon evolution is completely unheard of. There are methods known of **preventing **a Pokémon's evolution, but not **reversing **it."

"Well..." Adam says before turning to meet his two pals. "What do you think?"

After a few seconds of consideration, Treecko responds by shruging his shoulders while Bagon nods his head twice.

"Ok, then. If **they're **ok with it, I don't see why not."

"Don't worry," Juniper says reassuring Adam. "They won't be brought any harm of any kind, I can guarantee that."

* * *

><p>Inside Professor Juniper's Lab, Pikachu is seated over a complicated and intricate piece of machinery, a couple strands of wires attached to each of his red cheeks to analyze his current condition.<p>

"Pika..." He utters a bit afraid of what the results might be.

"Don't worry, Pikachu." Ash says to him. "I don't care **what **I have to do, we'll find a way for you to regain electrical attacks, I promise."

At a large, computer terminal like machine on the other side of the room, Professor Juniper has Adam's two Pokémon wear two similar and very movie-esque metal saucer shaped head wear, each with a long and thick metal tube connecting them to the machine they now sat near.

"In order to determine how Treecko and Bagon deevolved back to their base forms, we need to first tap into the memories of their lives and experiences **before **their deevolution occrued." The female researcher says to the brown haired teen.

"Wait, "tap into their memories?" Is that even possible?"

"It is with this." The Professor then holds out a long palm sized tube containing a sort of pink-ish colored gas swirling around inside. "This is Dream Mist, a special and very powerful type of gas derived from the Psychic type Pokémon Musharna. In the right amount, it has the power to look into ones dreams and desires... and sometimes bring them to life."

A port around the size of the container opens up for Juniper to insert the glass vile inside. In less than 5 seconds, the Dream Mist is quickly suctioned out of the tube and into the machine, where a large computer moniter then hums to life.

"Using the collective enegry of the Dream Mist along with the computer screen above us, we can use them to watch your Pokémon's past memories in the form of dreams."

Adam turns his gaze toward his two reptile Pokémon to find them barely able to keep their eyes open. Treecko and Bagon then give into their sudden exahust and fall into the deep and peaceful slumber bought on by the Dream Mist.

Soon enough, the black white TV screen then begins to project new images, the first of which consists of a first-person view towards a small, black-grey fured dog like Pokémon with angry red and yellow eyes gleaming with fury, almost looking straight at them. Sitting behind the small canine is a man in his late 30's to early 40's bearing brown colored hair simialr to Adam's, a white lab coat, blue T-Shirt, light-brown jean shorts and casual brown sandals.

"That's Professor Birch!" Juniper exclaims in surprise.

" You know Professor Birch?"

"Of course, The Professor, or rather Daniel Birch as he was known as back as a beginning student attending Pokémon University, was one of the campus' high achieving students, and one of my best friends. Although, he **did **have a huge crush on me for quite some time and never was able to admit it for a while."

"And did you return the feeling?"

"Well, for a while. We dated during our final term, but had to go our separate ways when we graduated. He went on to becoming the Hoenn Region's top Professor and researcher and I the same for Unova. We still keep in touch by phone to share our recent discoveries with each other. But this is getting a little off topic. The memory we're observing at the moment on-screen is one belonging to Treecko. Does this mean anything to you?"

"Yeah... I think this is the day we first met."

"Treecko, use Pound!" A younger voice resembling a 10 year old Adam commands.

A view of Treecko's tail is seen colliding with the Poochyena's face, knocking it to the ground for a moment. The small dog then gets back on its feet and then dashes toward Treecko.

"Watch out!" Birch cries outs.

"Dodge!"

The Gecko Pokémon then leaps up in time to avade the Poochyena's attack while flipping its small body a couple time in the air before landing with its hand touching the ground to brace its fall.

"Nice, now use Absorb!"

Raising its two green hands out in front of it, Treecko focuses his power, and then, a light green glow forms around Poochyena as its energy is drained until finally, it falls to the ground with its eyes like black swirls.

"Tree." Treecko says calmly in sastisfaction his first victory.

"Awesome job, Treecko!"

Treecko looks to see a younger Adam around 10 years old looking down at him with a happy and proud expression. He then leaps up towards the young boy in a hug while inadvertantly tackling him to the ground, the two of them laughing in glee and happiness.

"That was some battle you two pulled off there." Professor Birch says to the two as they stand back up.

"Thank you, sir. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was out here doing some field work when I accidentally tripped over a rock and fell right down on a Poochyena. They tend to be very aggressive when provoked. But enough of that, what's your name, son?"

"Oh, my name's Adam. My family just moved here in Littleroot Town from Johto to be closer to my dad. He's the Gym Leader over in Petalburg City."

"Oh! So **you're **Norman's son, are you? Well then, it's an honor to meet you, Adam. If you're anything like your dad, I expect you have a bright career ahead of you as a Trainer. Why don't you come back with me to my Lab and out of the forest before we get attacked again. Oh! And we should probably get that Poochyena some medical attention as well, what Pokémon Professor would I be if I just left a defenseless Pokémon out here on its own?"

"Right, let's get it back there quick, right Treecko?"

"Treecko!"

The scene then quickly dissolves and changes into a view of a Laboratory akin to Professor Juniper's with Professor Birch facing Adam and Treecko.

"Right from when I saw you two battle along side one another in the forest against that Poochyena, I knew then and there you had a strong and natural bond. You were able to guide Treecko to battle with a instinct for battle that most wouldn't have after **years **of training. And Treecko trusted your instructions to maximize his potential and achieved victory. Therefore, I've made the decison to entrust Treecko to you as his Trainer."

Joy overcomes both Adam and Treecko as the latter once again tackles his new Trainer and partner into another hug.

"Also, take these" The Professor hands him a small red painted device along with 5 normal colored Poké Balls. "This Pokédex is the top of the line version capable of identifying over 350 types of Pokémon. And these Poké Balls will help you build up a strong and reliable team to aid you in your futures to come."

"Thank you, Professor. You won't regret this."

"I know."

The scene once again changes to a secluded cave like area beside a roaring waterfall crashing down into a large body of water. Adam and a now evolved Grovyle walk along side each other through the mountain pass known as Meteor Falls.

"This place sure seems peaceful, don't you think?" Adam says to his Reptile Pokémon.

"Grovyle." He says agreeing.

Just then, they hear a noise akin to a scared and weeping child behind a nearby rock.

"What the.."

Heading over to check, they find a frightened and near sobbing Bagon cowering behind it.

"Hey, what's the matter, little guy?" Adam says to the trembling blue dragon which looks up toward the new face with a hint of doubt.

But just then, a loud cry in terror causes his head to jerk. In the direction of the cry, a man with wavy brown hair and glasses is desperately running from a group of men dressed in bright red robes that bear an uncanny resemblance to the Legendary Pokémon Groudon. As Adam and Juniper are transfixed on the images on screen, Ash finds himself walking up to join them.

"Hey, that's Professor Cosmo! I met him when I was travelling in Hoenn. And is that... Team Magma?"

Suddenly, the professor trips over a rock in his path and falls flat on the ground just before the two Magma Grunts forcibly pick him up.

"All this trouble can be avoided if you just give us the Meteorite, Professor." One man on the right says.

"And just what do you intend on **using **it for?"

"To make a better place for all land-dwelling Pokémon, of course."

Just then, the two men spot Adam and Grovyle watching from nearby.

"Well well, looks like we have an eavesdropping in our midst."

"I don't know what you jerks are up to, but knowing you, I'm putting a stop to it!" Adam says with conviction in his voice.

"Grovyle!"

"Hehe, big mistake, kid." One Magma Grunt says while taking out a Poké Ball from his belt. "Go, Golbat!"

A large, man-sized blue bat with large wings and an even larger mouth then appears before them.

"No match for us, right Grovyle?"

"Gro!"

"Golbat, Poison Sting!"

The Bat Pokémon then fires a barrage of purple colored needles from its mouth straight towards him.

"Roll away and then Return!"

Grovyle quickly drop-rolls out of the direction of the venomous assualt. He then forms a fist with his hand as a massive surge of red energy begins to form around it.

"Groooooovyle!"

The attack hits the Golbat with tremendous force, sending it to the ground.

"Golbat, get up and use Air Cutter!"

Golbat manages to slowly pick itself up and using its wings, creates two sharp-edged boomerangs made of air. The attack moves so quickly, Grovyle is hit dead on before even having time to counter-act it. By the attack's end, Grovyle is barely able to keep himself from falling over in exhaustion.

"Grovyle, no!"

"Bagon" The once scared Bagon murmurs while watching the human Trainer and Grovyle suffer in battle from behind its rock.

"Hehe, stupid kid. You should know Flying types wipe the floor with Grass types."

"It doesn't matter! I'm not about to let you psychopaths hurt innocent people and Pokémon through your crazed goals, I'll keep fighting to my last breath if I have to!"

It was after hearing these words be said by the noble and self-sacrificing Trainer when Bagon couldn't allow himself to just sit by and watch. Mustering every amount of courage inside his being, the young Dragon Pokémon jumps from its hiding place between Grovyle and Golbat.

"Bagon Bah!" He cries in determination.

"Wha... Bagon?" Adam says to him a bit surprised.

Bagon looks back towards him while nodding with affirmation and resolve evident on his face.

"Alright, lets give it our all! Bagon, Headbutt!"

Charging fast and strong that would even make a wild Tauros jealous, Bagon makes good use of its steel-hard cranium and bashes Golbat hard in its stomach.

"No! This can't be happening!" The Magma Grunt yells in horror.

Suddenly, Bagon's hands begin to glow a bright neon blue, with pure raging power flowing through his small body.

"Woah." Adam says caught off-guard. "Alright, Bagon. Dragon Claw!"

Managing to leap high into the air thanks to the overflow of power, large glowing claws protrude from Bagon's stubby hands. Then, as he spirals back down, Bagon's sharp and powerful new appendages slash Golbat's body with just about all it could take. Overrun with exhaustion and fatigue, Golbat falls to the ground unconscious.

"Golbat, no!" The Magma Grunt screams before forming an angry scowl on his face. With a growl, he recalls his defeated Bat Pokémon back to itsPoké Ball. "This changes **nothing!** The Meteorite is still ours to take!"

"Not while **we're **here!"

Turning around towards the source of the new voice, behind them stood two men decked in attire similar to that of sea-faring sailors and in between them a man with a black beard and mustache in a neat black suit with part of the chest area un-buttoned, a bright blue bandana wrapped around his head and a silver pendant in the shape of an A dangling around his neck. Ash recognizes this man all too well from his journeys in Hoenn.

"Archie..." The Magma Grunt says with disgust. "I should have known that Team Aqua would try to meddle with our grand and glorious plan."

"Your plan will only cause destruction and ruin! Do you **really **believe that expanding this world's land masses will be the wisest course of action? There are risks and consequences for what you're trying to achieve! Why can't you realize this?"

"Because you're **wrong! **We're done babbling with you Aqua asses!"

The Grunt then forcibly wrenches the container with the Meteorite inside out from Professor Cosmos hands and quickly throws a smoke bomb to the ground, drenching the entire vicinity in black, nauseous smoke. By the time it had cleared, Team Magma and the Meteorite were long gone.

"Damn those idiots! There actions will condem us all if they don't stop!" Archie says in frustration. He then manages to cool down for a moment and face the young Trainer who held his own with the Magma underlings. "That was truly admirable of you, young man. Stepping into battle to defend someone you don't know just to ensure their saftey. What's your name?"

"Uh.. Adam."

"Well Adam, I commend you for holding your own against the likes of Team Magma. My name is Archie. I'm the head of Team Aqua whose goal is to thwart Team Magma's own disaterious plans. But enough about that. Professor Cosmo, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, but there's no telling what sort of trouble Team Magma will cause with that Meteorite in their only we knew where they were headed."

"I think I have a good theory about that. Which means in this case, we should hurry before it's too late. Adam, you've proved yourself a capable and resourceful Trainer. Will you aid us in haulting Team Magma's twisted plans?"

"You can count me in, Archie!"

"Bah! Bagon Bah!" Bagon says will jumping up and down.

"Huh what's up, Bagon?"

"Bagon, Bagon!"

"Haha! It seems like Bagon wants to join and help lend a hand. I'm surprised, actually. Firstly because of your skill in battling with a wild Pokémon that's never been captured and Secondly because it would help stop Team Magma when their plans would benefit land based Pokémon like them."

"Maybe he understands the importance of balance in the world, how one element alone isn't truly superior than the other." He says while petting Bagon's head.

He then pulls out a Great Ball from his belt.

"Ok, Bagon. Let's go show Team Magma just how powerful teamwork is!"

He then tosses the ball high into air as Bagin leaps to thrust his head towards it, transforming him into a beam of light with disappears inside as the Great Ball falls back into Adam's hand.

"Welcome to the team."

"Great for you, Adam. But we must hurry. If my suspects are correct, I know exactly where Team Magma will be headed.

" The group then proceed towards the exit of the cave with haste.

Once again, the scene on screen dissolves, this time to an underground cavern where Adam and a fully evolved Sceptile face towards a man with blazing red hair, wearing a red and black robe with black pants underneath. On his shirt is the image of an M in the shape of a mountain. They stand not too far away from a pit of boiling magma and lava where in th middle of which a gray colored Groudon slept. Maxie's Mightyena falls to the ground after receiving a considerable amount of damage from Sceptile, promting Maxie to recall it back into its ball.

"Damn you, why do you insist on ruining my grand master plan?"

"Because the vision you have in mind will only bring ruin to the world! It depends on balance **between** land and sea. Given your way and the whole world could be destroyed!"

"Sceptile!"

"Humph, you're nothing but a foolish child! You could never understand my dream. Crobat, annihilate this boy and his pathetic Pokémon!"

After tossing up another Poké Ball, a four-winged purple colored bat with yellow and red eyes and large buck teeth appears on field.

"Crobat!" It cries.

"Sceptile, sit this one out."

"Scep?" He says a bit confused.

"You've already taken damage fro battling Mightyena, and I don't want to have a repeat of back at Meteor Falls. Besides," He then reaches for the Great Ball on his belt. "I think someone here is ready for their moment in the sun."

Trusting his partner's judgment, Sceptile backs up until he stands right beside him.

"Shelgon, let's end this!" A beam of light shoots out and forms into a gray-shelled creature with black legs each covered in a red stripe and beady yellow eyes gazing out from the shell's insides.

"Shelgon!" He says ready to battle.

"You really think a slow and sluggish Dragon can best my speedy Crobat? You're even more foolish than I thought!"

"Don't say a word against my Shelgon, Maxie! It doesn't matter what form he takes, I raised him, fought along side him and know that he posseses the power to best you right here and now!"

"Shelgon Shel!" Shelgon cries in agreement.

"So be it. Crobat, Poison Fang!"

Crobat then races towards the Cocoon like Dragon, its outer fangs now glowing a putrid purple laced with venom.

"Wait for it..." Adam says to Shelgon. "Just a little more... Now! Use Dragonbreath!"

Shelgon breathes in deeply before expelling a blaze-colored gust of energy. Crobat, having no type to dodge, gets hit with its full force and power.

"You little whelp! Crobat, hit them with Sludge Bomb!"

Large balls of foul colored sluge begin to form around Crobat before being launched toward Shelgon's slow form.

"No, Shelgon!"

Just as the Dragon Pokémon manages to stand back up, a sickly purple glow appears around it as it shudders in pain.

"Ha! Poisoned. Let's see how long your snail of a Dragon lasts in battle now!"

A low growl escapes Adam's mouth as he looks towards his injured friend. "Shelgon, I **know **you have the strength to keep going. You fought and helped me back at Meteor Falls without even knowing me that well, even though you were a little scared. And since then, I never stopped believing in the hidden power and abilities you possess. The whole world is counting on us to win this, and I **know **together we have the power to win!"

Shelgons eyes then snap wide open, taking his kind and supportive Trainer's words to heart.

"**Shellllgooooooooooon!**" He then begins to glow a magestic white which nearly blinds Adam and everyone else.

"No, this can't be..." Maxie utters.

"Shelgon's evolving!" Adam says amazed.

The Dragon's form begins to change as the protective outer-layer of his body soon sheds to reveal large and magestic wings. Soon, the Pokémon ceases glowing for Adam to take in his new and improved form. Where once Shelgon stood now was a large blue colored dragon with strands of red running down its neck, legs and long tail, its underbelly with a rough shell-like cover reminiscent of its former protective shell, and its most new and promising feature: its glorious red wings expanding from its back.

"Sala!" Adam's new Salamence cries out proud and strong.

"Alright, Salamence!"

"Bah! This changes absolutely **nothing!**" Maxie says half-heartedly.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure this changes everything alright. Salamence, get into the air!"

Making use of his new wings, Salamence slowly rises up from the ground and into the air, just as he had always dreamed of doing.

"Crobat, Poison Fang!"

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

The two aeiral bound Pokémon dash towards each other with their individual attacks glowing with pure power, until they both collide in mid-air. Salamence seems to take a considerable amount of damage, giving Crobat a look of pleasure, but soon, a wave of pain of its own overcomes its system. The purple Bat Pokémon then falls out of the air and onto the cold rock surface, its eyes in shapes of black swirls.

"YES! Way to go Salamence!" Adam cheers to his faithful and victorious Dragon partner.

"Sala!" He says back happily.

"NO! Damn you, you brat! This can't be happening, not to **ME!**" Maxie screams in an almost mad-like rage. "Grrr... you think just because you bested my Pokémon that I will conceed defeat, but you're wrong!" And then, the Magma Boss pulls out from his pocket a round, palm-sized blue sphere almost glowing with life.

"Maxie, NO! Don't do it! You'll kill us all!"

"I take no orders from a stupid child! With this Blue Orb, I shall awaken the God of all Land, the ultimate Lord of the Earth.** Groudon, awaken now and obey me! Shape the world in the image I command you to create!**"

No less than 3 seconds after those words were said, the entire cavern begins to shake with the seismic force of a hundred earthquakes.

"No, **YOU FOOL! **What have you done!"

"YES, AWAKEN, GROUDON! AWAKEN AND SERVE YOUR RIGHTFUL MASTER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the cave continues to shake like mad, the pit of lava begins to toss and turn like the waves of the tide, with Groudon's body slowly regaining its royal Ruby color.

(**Title drop!**)

Soon, the shaking inside ceases, giving way to a very disturbing silence. Then, Groudon's yellow eyes burst open with a roar that could shake the enitre earth, following a tremendous blinding flash of light. Once finished, Groudon had disappeared from its resting spot.

"Wha... what?" Maxie utters truly confused. "Where... where did Groudon go?"

Then, the image quickly fades from the underground cavern to a luxorious purple colored room where Adam and Sceptile stand facing against a Metagross and behind it a young man probably around the age of 17 to 18 with bright sliver hair, wearing a black and purple striped shirt, a red tie and simple black dress pants and shoes.

"Steven." Ash says instantly recognizing his friend a current reigning Champion of Hoenn.

"I must say, Adam." Steven says to the young boy. "You're the first Trainer in a long time to give me such a worth-while battle. To have come this far, to have me resort to my strongest Pokémon, you must really want to win badly."

"We both do, right pal?"

"Sceptile!"

"That's what I wanna hear, true spirit and willpower, right to the very end. Metagross, you ready to give it our all?"

"Meta!"

"Ok, get ready, Adam!"

"Always, Steven."

"Metagross, Earthquake!"

(**Suggested Track: Gohan Angers Extended Edition (With Violin)**

With one swift pound of its large, metallic foot, a huge and gaping crack is made in the cement floor which quickly creeps its way towards the Gecko Pokémon.

"Jump to dodge!"

"Scep!"

Scpetile wastes no time and leaps out of the way and onto the side of the wall before the attack leaves its mark. He then proceeds to leap from wall to wall at speeds the human eye could only **dream **of catching.

"Hehe, using Sceptile's natural speed to try and confuse us, huh?" Steven says to Adam. "Very clever, but that's not gonna work here. Metagross, catch him with Psychic!"

"Metaaaaaaaaa..."

Suddenly, Sceptile is lifted in mid-air against his will all while being coated in a swirling pink aura of some sort. Then, with a simple shift of its eyes, Metagross sends the helpless Pokémon flying towards the wall with a crash, then towards the wall opposite of them with the same result, and it repeats this process again, and again, and again.

"Finish it off."

Then, as Metagross levitates poor Sceptile just inches away from the ceiling, he is sent spiraling down towards the floor below at an extremely fast rate.

"Sceptile, break free!"

Sceptile's eyes shoot wide open amd just before he collides with the ground, uses evey ounce of strength to push with his arms, breaking free of Metagross' Psychic grasp all while sending a gale-like shockwave of aftershock in every direction. Soon following up, he dashes toward the metal behemoth, almost as if flying. as two twin blades glowing a forest green extend from his arms.

"Meteor Mash!"

"Metaaaaaaaaah"

Metagross' claw begins to glow a sensational sparkling yellow as Sceptile races closer towards his target until his green sword-like blades meet the steel titan's celestial claw as they criss-cross in the shape of a green x. Then, their combined power lets forth a huge explosion nearly engulfing the entire battle-field. Sliding on the ground put from the smoke of the explosion their attacks caused, Sceptile backslides far to the left as Metagross to the right. Both are panting from the amount of power given for each othe their attacks.

"Wow..." Steven says impressed and in sheer awe of Sceptiles pure will to remain standing. "I've never seen a Pokémon that could break free of Metagross' Psychic like that. Well done, that must of took some will."

"If there's one thing Sceps and I have in common, its that **both of us** won't stop until we can fight no more."

"Scep!"

(**Suggested Track: DBZ Super Saiyan 3 Theme**)

"That's what I like about you, Adam, neither you **or **your Pokémon ever give up, no matter what the odds. You've truly been my best challenge yet here at the Pokémon Leauge."

"Thanks, Steven, you're pretty awesome too."

"But now it all comes down to this, only one of us is going to win this battle. Let's see if you have what it takes. Metagross, Hyper Beam!"

"Meeeetaaaaaaaaa..." An orb of white energy forms from the opening of Metagross' mouth, and then "GROOOOOOOOSSSSSS!" A massive beam of pure energy rockets out straight towards Sceptile at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Sceptile.. Use Leaf Blade with Focus Punch."

"Sceeeeptilllle!" Rasing his arms to form his green blades, Sceptile's fists also become engulfed in a brownish-red glow just as the Hyper Beam makes contact with Sceptile's make-shift shield for him to block, sending stray bursts of light towards all surrounding directions.

Sceptile struggles to maintain his defense of his foe's enormous attack, all while Metagross continues to fire straight towards him, not giving any let-up.

"He's weakening." Steven whispers quietly. "Maybe... he **won't **win."

Adam, caught in awe of everything going on, manages to yell to his weakening partner. "Sceptile! You can do this! I **know **you can! Just think about everything we've been through together, all of the things we've seen and done as a team, as a family! We didn't give up then, **and we're sure as Hell not about to give up now!**"

Sceptile opens his eyes and remembers back to all that he had experienced with Adam, from their first meeting and battle together, their first Gym Battle victory, when they went up against Adam's dad the Gym Leader of Petalburg City, and despite the beating giving to him by Slaking as a Grovyle, evolved to his final form to defeat him and obtain their 5th badge, to even being able to, against all odds, defeating and capturing the Legendary Groudon and saving the world as they knew. It was after remembering all of this, all of the battles and challenges they overcame, that comapred to those, this was no different.

Mustering all the power his body could afford to give, he slowly makes his way towards Metagross all while continuing to block its Hyper Beam with his combined Leaf Blade and Focus Punch.

"That's it..." Steven whispers. "Metagross! Full Power! Give it everything you've got!"

Obeying its Trainer's orders, the already powerful beam of energy nearly doubles in power, pushing Sceptile back a few feet with his feet carving a path through the dirt below. Yet despite this sudden increase in power, his strained and unrelenting body pushes himself on. Step by step, getting more difficult the closer he got, he finally manages to get within 2 inches of Metagross' face.

"**DO IT!**" Adam cries out.

"SCEEEEEEEEEP..." Sceptile raises his glowing fists high then thrusts them down toward Metagross' skull with every amount of energy left inside.

(**Suggested Track: Dbz Music - Death Of A Hero.. but only starting at 0:29**)

A massive and rocketing beam of light bursts from the incoming attack, causing a shockwave of wind to cover the entire field as it pierces the stadium roof and literally lights up the night-time sky outside like a millon fireworks all exploding at once.

Back inside the stadium, the scattered clouds of dust clear from the truly god-like attack Sceptile pulled off, showing him and Metagross panting harder than even possible while their Trainers patiently wait for the final outcome.

Then... just when the suspence was too much to bare... Metagross finally gives in and falls to the ground in defeat. Steven lowers his head, his eyes closed, but his heart and spirit far from broken. "It's over..."

Adam can only stare in awe, mouth agap as Sceptile weakly turns to him displaying the same awe-struck look. Then, Adam looses all self-control and runs straight towards his green partner into a hug.

"**We did it! WE ACTUALLY DID IT!**"

"**SCEPTILE! SCEPTI SCEPTILE!**"

Steven bends down to meet his exhausted Steel type Pokémon at eye level while placing a caring hand on its head. "You battled great out there, Metagross. I'm very proud of you, buddy."

"Meta..."

He then recalls his tired friend for a well-deserved rest as he aproaches the two joy-filled partners.

"For the first time in my life... I've truly no idea how to explain what just happened. So, I'll just say this: Congratulations, new Champions of the Pokémon Leauge of Hoenn!"

Adam and Sceptile smile towards each other as the image on sceen slowly fades away to black.

"Treecko and Bagon must be waking up." Aurea says looking towards the two sleeping Pokémon begin to stir.

Ash, meanwhile, was still trying to comprehend what he just saw a few moments ago. All those events, all those trials and battles Adam and his team faced... none of it fit what he knew in real life at all. Treecko and Bagon soon open their eyes drowsily as Adam picks the two of them up in his arms.

"Tr... Treecko Tree Treecko..." Treecko begins to say.

"I know, pal... I saw it on screen. Good times, huh?"

"Tree."

"Bagon."

Ash, finding the courage to speak his mind, steps a bit closer towards the brown haired teen before speaking. "All that stuff your Pokémon dreamt about, it doesn't make any sense. I was **with **Professor Cosmo when the Meteorite was stolen from him, Norman never mentioned having any other kids besides May and Max, Groudon was captured by Team Aqua before Maxie could get his hands on it, and... it never was captured when it was released. Who... who are you?"

Yes, it was true... none of the events his Pokémon remembered through their dreams never really occured in real life. And Ash and the others had every right of knowing why. Taking a deep breath before speaking, Adam begins.

"I come from what I believe now is an alternate universe from yours, one in which Pokémon don't truly exist. When I said I've only played and trained Pokémon in video games, I wasn't kidding. These two Pokémon you see here... were once nothing more than computer programming. All of those events you saw earlier were stuff that happened inside the game... more or less."

"What does **that **mean?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure how they gained memories of those experiences we just saw, unless... it came from **me **and not **them**."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew about my matches on TV or how you knew I met a Latios and Darkrai."

"Well, the reason for that is that the video game series called Pokémon also lead to a spin-off anime seires starring... well, **you**."

"M... me?" Ash is a little taken back by this statement. "How much have you seen?"

"Everything from you getting Pikachu and leaving Pallet Town to you arriving here in Unova."

Ash wasn't going to sugar coat it, it felt kind of weird knowing that millions of people were watching almost his every move since he left home.

"Though for some reason, they keep depicting you as 10 years old even though the series has been around for over 10 years."

"Ok, **THAT'S **just plain freaky. I've been traveling for almost 8 years now. Do I LOOK like I'm 10 to you?"

"Now that you mention it, you **do **look a bit older."

"But how does that explain why Treecko and Bagon got transformed back into their beginning forms?"

"I honestly have **no **idea... I'm not even sure if I can even find a way to get home... or even.. if I **want to **now. I never once imagined it possible that I'd be able to meet you and actually explore the world of Pokémon. Do I even **belong **here to begin with?"

"Hey," Ash says putting a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. "Don't sweat it, I can understand completely where you're coming from. You're lost and away from home, and even though that home may be light-years away, it doesn't mean you can't exist in **this world **too. You've got two good friends right with you there, and... you've got two more by your side too."

Adam's face brightens up a bit after hearing these words. "Thanks, Ash."

"And just remember," Professor Juniper say to him. "We'll look into a way of finding out how and why you came here and any possible methods of getting you back home."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, Professor."

"Oh!, I almost forgot. I'm scheduled to give out Starter Pokémon to a new Trainer today. Would you two boys like to come and meet him?"

"Yeah." Ash answers.

"Sure, why not? Adam also responds.

(**Now, just a head's up, I haven't watched a whole lot of B&W mostly because I just find it to be the worst of the anime yet, I DID watch the first few episodes where Ash meets Trip and Iris, but I forgot the lines over time, so I'm just going to come up with my own dialouge while staying true to the original characters.**)

* * *

><p>Heading out of the research section of the Lab, the two boys and Professor head into the main lobby of the building where they spot a boy around Ash's age with dirty blonde hair which almost gives off a green-ish look, pale gray eyes while wearing a sleek orange jacket, a black under-shirt, gray pants and navy blue and white shoes.<p>

"Hello, you must be Trip." Aurea says greeting the young new Trainer. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks Professor." The young boy says to her not even acknowledging the two others.

"So, are you ready to choose your first Pokémon?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Alright," She says pulling three Poké Balls out of her labcoat pocket. "Come one out!"

Three flashes of light appear to form 3 different Pokémon. The first was a bipedal snake with short stubby arms, a bottle-nosed snout and a long curled tail ending in a large leaf. It almost in many respects resembled Treecko. The second was a small orange pig with long, skinny ears, a pink colored nose and a curly black tail with a red colored ball at the end. And finally, the third was an aqua blue otter with white colored skin and arms, navy blue ears, feet and tail, a round brown nose and its most noticeable feature: a pale yellow scalchop attached to its body.

"Snivy!"

"Tepig!"

"Oshawott!"

"These are the three Starter Pokémon of Unova you can choose. Snivy, the Grass type, Tepig, the Fire type, and last but not least, Oshawott, the Water type. Pick wisely."

Trip leans down to examine the three Pokémon personally. Snivy gives off a look of indifference, Tepig a look of excitement and Oshawott a classic puppy dog look complete with glittering eyes and quivering lips.

"I pick... Snivy."

Snivy seems to show an expression of sastisfaction, Oshawott, however, seems to turn to stone by the shock of not getting picked.

"Hey," Ash says placing a comforting hand on the saddened Pokémon's head. "Don't worry, Oshawott. I'm sure you'll be picked by awesome Trainer, you'll see."

Oshawott looks up towards him and then gives him a look of gratitude before affectionately nudding his leg.

"Ya know," Adam says outloud to Ash gaining his attention. "Oshawott seems to have taking a liking to you. Maybe since you're first starting out as a Trainer in Unova, it might not be a bad idea to take him along."

"Wait... really?"

"Yeah, something tells me you're REALLY gonna want to have him with you."

Ash then turns to face Professor Juniper for a moment.

"Would that be alright with you Professor? I mean, I know Oshawott was meant for a **beginning **Trainer, but..."

"Actually, these Pokémon were meant to be given to any Trainer worthy of looking after them and being their friends, and Oshawott and you seem to have already bonded in such a short amount of time. I see no reason not to let it join you."

"Awesome!"

"Oshawott!"

Adam look on at the two new friends, knowing that they would have ended up together sooner or later thanks to his other-worldly knowledge, but there's was no shame in pushing it along.

But then, he hears a small moan of sadness right below him, quickly looking down to see Tepig with a truly disappointed and sad look.

"You're feeling sad because everybody but you is getting picked, huh?"

The small orange pig nods sadly.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to fix that then... Tepig, how would you like to come along with me?"

The young Fire type's face litghts up with glee as it jumps into Adam's arms with content.

"Professor, is it alright..."

"You don't even need to ask, Adam. Of course Tepig can go with you. Here's its Poké Ball." She says handing it to him.

"And Ash, here's Oshawott's Poké Ball as well."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Also, these are for all three of you."

Reaching into her lab coat pocket, she pulls out three small handheld computers and three different sets of 5 Poké Balls all adding up to 15.

"These are Poké Dexes to help along your journeys, and here's 5 new Poké Balls for you all to build up your team."

"Thanks." Adam says to her.

"Thanks a lot." "Pi Pikachu!"

"Thanks, Professor." Trip says heading out the front doors.

Ash then runs out as well to attempt to catch up to the other boy.

"Ash, wait up!"

Adam calls out as he heads after him.

"Hey Trip!"

The young blonde teen turns to see the raven haired boy running after him.

"How about having a battle, you and me?"

"Pika!"

Trip, however, is transfixed upon Ash's small yellow partner as he pulls out his new Poké Dex to gain more information on him.

"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings._"

"Huh, interesting." Trip says then pulling out a small digital camera and snaps a picture with a flash.

"I like to take pictures of new Pokémon I've never seen before with my camera." Trip explains. "Speaking of which, where'd you get Pikachu? There's never been one seen in the enitre Unova region."

"I picked Pikachu up as my Starter Pokémon in the Kanto region"

"Is it strong?"

"Ha! Stronger than you know!" Both boys turn to see Adam running up to join them. "You ever hear of the Indigo Leauge Conference? Or maybe the Silver Conference in Johto? Or the Hoenn or Sinnoh Leauge? Ash here has participated in each and every one of them with Pikachu."

"**What?**" Trip almost yells in shock turning to gaze toward Ash.

"It's true... I have." Ash says with a sheepish look.

"You're joking!" He then turns back to face the brown haired teen. "And who are you suppose to be? His number 1 fan or something?"

"Something like that. But more to the point, are you going to battle him or not?"

"After hearing everything you say he's done, how can I **not**?"

"All right, let's find a suitable place to battle then."

"Fine by me."

"Yep." "Pika."

The three boys head out to find such a place as Ash leans closer to whisper to his new friend.

"Did ya **really **need to bring up the Indigo Conference and all that?"

"What? It'll give him a real idea of what he's going up against."

"You know about him, don't you? I mean back in your world, through your TV series."

"Yeah, guilty as charged. He's kind of like Paul all over again, only he's not an ass to his Pokémon, rather, he just doesn't have respect for people who have different points of view on battling."

"Well he sounds like a jerk. Wait! About what happened with Oshawott and me back at the Lab, did... you know he woud end up with me in the future?"

"Well... yeah, I did. He ends up following you after meeting you and being rejected by Trip so Professor Juniper ends up sending you his Poké Ball for him to continue travelling with you."

"What **else **do yo know that you're not quite telling me?"

"Wait and see, Ash. Wait and see."

* * *

><p>Trip stands on the far left side on an open dirt field while Ash is placed on the far right.<p>

"Snivy, go get em' now!"

Trip throws his Poké Ball calling out his Grass Snake Pokémon to the field.

"Snivy."

Trip then snaps a pick of his new partner with his camera.

"_Huh, that's weird._" Adam thinks to himself. "_Trip took a picture of Snivy back at the Lab in the first episode of Black and White. Well, this __**is **__reality and not the anime. Things must go slightly differently._"

"Pikachu, you ready to go?"

"Pika!" Pikachu hops off of Ash's shoulder and onto the field.

Ash then sees Trip continuing to take pictures with his camera.

"Dude, why are you always doing that?"

"What? A guy can't have a hobby besides Pokémon? I'm recording my journey, and since this is Snivy's first battle, I want to do something to commemorate it."

"Ok, nothing wrong with that. This is our first battle in the Unova region."

"Wait, hold up, Ash!" Adam calls out. "Pikachu still hasn't... ya know, had its previous problem sorted out."

"What are you talking about?" Trip asks a bit confused and frustrated by the interruption of his battle.

"Don't worry, Adam. I've got this handled. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu charges up as his body is covered in a dazzling white glow before heading towards the Grass Snake and hitting it dead on and sending it to the ground.

"Snivy, get up quick!"

Snivy slowly picks itself him, still ready for more.

"Not bad, but we're not through here! Snivy, tackle!"

"Pikachu, dodge it!"

Pikachu manages to jump right above the Grass Snake as it passes him.

"Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaaachuuuu!" But unfortunately, Pikachu's signature attack that it's best known for refuses to work.

"Wha... No!"

"Oh, crap" Adam says with his hand over his face.

Snivy then wastes no time and tackles its confused opponent which knocks him to the ground.

"Alright, Pikachu, Thunderbolt again!"

"Ash, for the love of Christ, try something else! You **know **that's not going to work!" Adam shouts to him.

"There's a chance that it might!"

"Will you to stop arguing like two old women already?" Trip yells to them.

"Nobody asked your input, Trip! Ash, just use Iron Tail!"

"Ok, Pikachu, you heard him!"

"Chuuuuuuu..." Pikachu's tail then turns a glowing silver as it appears to turn to solid steel. "Pika!"

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!"

"Sniiiiiiivy!" Spinning on its head while using its long tail, the tiny Grass Snake summons a gigantic swirling funnel of leaves which quickly sucks Pikachu inside.

"No!"

"Pika!" Pikachu is tossed around back and forth inside the spinning terror before being thrown back to the ground at the base of a very long trench. Ash, horrified and worried for his friend's saftey, runs up to his side to pick him up.

"Pikachu."

Adam also sprints up next to Ash to check on Pikachu, whom slowly opens up his eyes.

"Our first win." Trip says happily. "I thought we synced pretty well for a first battle. I'm glad I chose you."

"Snivy" His loyal Pokémon say back happy by his comment before being called back.

He then looks over toward his fallen opponent. "I think you two had better start over with the basics."

It was at this point that Adam had just about enough of Trip he could take for a day. "**Hey! Asshole!**"

Trip is a bit taken back by his sudden cursing.

"The only reason you "beat him," if you can even call it that, was because Pikachu had lost all use of his electrical attacks because of Zekrom."

"Zekrom?" Trips says a bit shocked at the mention of the Legendary Pokémon of Unova.

"Yes, Pikachu was captured by a group of Pokémon theives, whom for your information, have been chasing after him for 8 whole years. And why? Because if Zekrom hadn't taken away all of his electrical attacks. This **WHOLE **battle would be reversed. Snivy would be on the ground, you'd have lost and Ash would have won."

"Alright, that's enough! Like I'd **really believe **that Zekrom would want anything at all to do with a kid from the boonies like this loser."

Just before Adam decided to haul off and punch Trip in the nose, the sky soon begins to blacken with dark, ominous looking clouds.

"Great, **now **what?" Adam says.

Then, out of nowhere, a stray neon blue lightning bolt rains down and makes direct contact with Pikachu's body, covering it in a shining aura of the same color. Then, as quickly as they came, the black thunderclouds disappear alomst instantly.

"That... couldn't have been..." Trip murmurs to himself.

Ash then looks to Pikachu with a nod, with sparks crackling from its two red cheeks, he releases a powerful thunderbolt directly at a nearby tree branch, burning it to a crisp in 3 seconds.

"Is **that **proof enough for you?" Adam asks smugly to Trip.

"Yeah, it's proof that even **Zekrom **looks down on Trainers from the boonies like Kanto."

Adam's anger with this smug ass punk had just reached its breaking point after that rude comment. "ALL RIGHT! **THAT IS IT!** You wanna battle? How bout taking on **ME?** We'll see how long you last against a Trainer from Hoenn with that punk-ass attitude of yours!"

"Fine by me, I'm feeling pretty lucky today." Trip then tosses Snivy's Pokéball up, releasing it for the second time.

"Treecko, let's do this!" Adam hurls his partner's Pokéball up, also letting out his Grass type Starter.

"Treecko!"

"What Pokémon is **that**?"

"This is a Treecko, the Grass type Starter of Hoenn, he's sort of the Hoenn version of Snivy in most respects."

Trip then pulls out his Poké Dex and aims it at the new green bipedal lizard.

"_Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life."_

"I saw you pick up a Tepig from Professor Juniper a few minutes ago. Why not use him?"

"Because that would give us an unfair advantage. This way, both our odds are evenly matched so we both have a chance to win."

"That's very curteous of you, but I'm **still **going to come out on top." Trip says pulling out his camera and proceeding to take a picture of Treecko.

"Wait, wait wait!" Adam says waving his hands while standing in front of his partner.

"What?"

"I know a **perfect **pose for you to take of Treecko."

He then takes the small Gecko's hand and leads him over to a nearby tree.

"Okay Treecko, just lean beside this tree trunk, and fold your arms across each other like this, and... perfect!" Adam backs up to show Treecko leaning onto the tree in a very care-free and stylish pose. "Okay, take it now."

Trip then snaps an image of Treecko with a camera sound effect being made.

"Ok, I'll admit, that **was **a pretty good pose." Trip says satisfied.

"Thanks, now we can get back to battling."

The two Trainers and their respective Pokémon then walk back to their sides of the field.

"It'd be only fair to warn you that Treecko and I are **very **skilled when battling along side each other."

"That's ok, give me your best shot!"

"Gladly. Treecko, use Pound!"

"Treecko!" He quickly sprints toward the Grass Snake at near blinding speeds.

"Snivy, counter with Tail Whip!"

"Sniiiiiiiivy!" Snivy jumps and flips once in the air before sending its long tail downward to meet Treecko's own big and large green apendage. The two struggle for control until they both break and jump back from each other.

"I'll admit, your Treecko's not have bad, Adam."

"Thanks, your Snivy's pretty good too."

"But this match is far from over! Snivy, trap it in Leaf Tornado!"

Once again, Snivy, spins on its head while rotating its tail at speeds the human I can't even **begin **to measure to produce a huge and vaccuming tornado filled with sharp leaves. Unfortunately, Treecko is unable to outrun the large spinning funnel and is caught inside as it spins him like a top back and forth.

"Treecko, no!"

"Ha! Looks like I have a two win winning streak." Trip boasts.

"Grrr, Treecko! Don't give up! You're stronger than this! I **know **you are!"

Suddenly, Treecko's eyes burst open with his entire body surrounded in a bright red aura. "TREEEEEECKOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Using his hands, Treecko breaks free of the Leaf Tornado, disbanding it almost instantly and landing to the ground.

"Was that... Return?" Trip says dumbfounded.

"You betcha! Treecko and I have an unbreakable bond of friendship that **nothing **can tear apart... not even **you**."

"TREECKO!"

"We'll, see about that. Snivy, Leaf Blade at full power!"

"Treecko, Focus Punch at maximum power!"

"Sniiiiiiiiii..."

"Treeeeeeeeee."

Both bipedal reptiles rush towards one another, Snivy's tail razor sharp and glowing green while Treekco's fist glows a bright red.

"VIIIIIIIIY"

"CKOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Both attacks collide, erupting in a massive shockwave forcing Ash, Pikachu, Adam and Trip to shield their eyes for protection. A large cloud of dust appears from the earth shattering attack. And when it clears, Trip's mouth falls wide open to see his Grass Snake on the ground, defeated, and Treecko still standing.

"YES! THAT WAS AWESOME! WAY TO GO, TREECKO!"

"TREECKO TREE!" Treecko jumps into his loving Trainer's arms as both begin to laugh happily.

"Nice work, Adam!" Ash congratulates walking closer. "Pika Pi!"

"Thanks guys."

"H.. how?" Trip utters truly baffled. "How can a Starter Pokémon contain that much power?"

"Well Trip, to be honest, Treecko here was once a fully evolved Sceptile at one point, whom defeated the Champion of the Hoenn Elite Four before a strange accident de-evolved him and my Salamence back to their base forms."

"WHAT? That's not possible, you're lying!"

"Believe it or don't, Trip. That's the God's honest truth. Professor Juniper can testify to it."

Bitter and with a scowl on his face, Trip once again takes out his digital camera and takes a picture of Adam holding Treecko.

"Why'd you take another pic?" Adam asks.

"It's so I can remember the frustration and use it to beat you two when I'm stronger."

"Ok... you have some **serious **issues, you know that?"

"Whatever, I'll beat you and your little freak lizard one day, I promise!" He says recalling Snivy and turning to leave. But behind him, Treecko makes an infuriated scowl and shoots a glowing, bullet like seed from his mouth which hits Trip unsuspectingly on his head, sending his falling to the dirt ground in pain.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Maybe you'll learn not to disrespect my Pokémon."

"Treecko." Treecko says with a smug grin.

"GRRR! Son of a... Mother..." Trip grumbles as he walks away.

"Wow, you were right, Trip **is **kind of a jerk..." Ash says. "But still nicer that Paul ever was."

"Yeah, only by a little though."

"Well, we'd better get a move on if we're going to reach Accumula Town."

"Wait... **we**?"

"Yeah, we are friends, aren't we?"

"Hehe, yeah, I guess we are, right Treecks?"

"Treeecko!" He says with a nod.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu also says with a happy nod.

The two Trainers and Pokémon head down the path toward their next destination. Adam may be in a strange and new world, but he was far from alone here. He had two new and very familiar friends with him, and he had two friends whom he never actually see in real life. Getting back home could wait. For now, he was just happy where he was.

**End of Ch 1. Hope you guys enjoyed what is hopefully the beginning of a long and beautiful story. Next Ch, Ash, Adam and Co. meet up with a familiar female Trainer and her Dragon Pokémon. Wish I could tell you more, but I still need to come up with it first. Thx, review, fav, have a nice night!**

_**JAC ^_^**_


End file.
